Nian
Class Tree Tier 0 - Mistro This class is for the beginners in music making; Nian's teacher was his dear old grandmother. His first instrument to use was his grandfathers panflute, and it is still his favored instrument. Tier 1 - Bard This is the typical canon class - no ability to attack, but his dances and music charm and energize the audience of a single unit. Tier 2 - Mage Bard He may now perform to more than allied one unit within 2-square range. After much practice, he can also use a little anima magic, and is pretty good with it. Speed and Skill are on his side, thus it's rare for someone to hit him, or him to miss them. However, his magic is not that high just yet - he's still working in it. Tier 3 - Sage Bard He'll never master the anima magics, but Nian doesn't mind; he prefers song and dance over smiting and violence, any day. Speed, Skill, and Resistance are the categories in which he excells; defense he is somewhat lacking. As for luck and Magic, he is above average in both. He may also use staves now, and since most of them are non-violent ones, he loves to use them. Appearance Shaggy dark-blue hair that he keeps relatively neat crowns his head, just short of falling into his dark yellow eyes at full-length. He wears a simple, sleeveless purple jacket over a dark yellow T-shirt, while his pants are a dark olive green; all of them made by his dearest grandmother, with love in every stitch. She made them originally two sizes to big for him, but he's grown a bit, so they're now almost just right for him. Personality He's an optimisitc, cheerful young boy, almost mimicing perfectly his grandmothers grand out-look on life. He's amiable and aware; he loves to meet new people, and make friends. He's considerate of everything and everyone, just as his grandmother taught him to be since even before he could understand a word she said. He's a gentle-hearted young man, who cares deeply for everyone he comes in contact with, even if they don't care about him or his friends. However, he'll protect those he loves, and the oppressed, if it comes to it. OC History His mother and father were in a band of mercenaries, not even married, but deeply in love. When his mother discovered that she was pregnant, she took temporary leave of the guild and lived with her mother until she gave birth to Nian. She left him with her mother, and went off to re-join the mercenary guild, without another thought about the child she had bore. No more word was heard of her, or Nian's father. Nian grew up without a shred of negative feeling towards his mother; instead, he shared his grandmothers love of all things, and of life itself. He shared in many of her other hobbies as well; he learned to sew, to cook, to knit, to play musical instruments, to dance, and many other things. One of the things he is not very good at is carpentry; he can make a basic chair or a crate, but little else. His only friends were his grandmother, and many of the birds and other animals that came around. His grandmother grew worried about him, and thus she sent him off on a little "adventure" to both spread joy with his music, and make friends. RP History Eclipsing Twilight The War of Bending In this RP, Nian is the first ever time-bender, which combines the elements of earth and air. At the beginning, he is still new at what he does, but he's a fast learner; thanks to some of the other benders for helping him to learn about what it is to be a bender, he's progressing well. Nightmare's Dream Crest saved him from some of the ugly monsters, and then was healed by Brent. He decided to travel with Zander and company as a means to use his skills as a bard to assist them in their battles against the evil supernatural. Keith keeps a close eye on him, both on and off the battlefield, to keep the little bard safe, and to teach him how to be a "proper man". Supports Amaranthia © StaffOfMoonlite Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324, Historian I of the Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)